particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Indrala
Indrala is an island nation lying between eastern coast of Seleya and the western coast of Dovani. It is generally considered part of the South Seleya region. Geography Indrala is considered the largest island in all of Terra, and is sometimes considered a subcontinent in its own right. The island of Indrala lies in the Schismatic Sea. It is separated from the Dovani continent by the Gulf of Wiggelsworth. To the west is the island of Meriath, in Rildanor; to the northwest are the islands of Marligantos and Vintalli in Gaduridos; to the north is Deltaria Nova; and to the east are the continents of Dovani and Squibble. The northwestern part of the island contains the largest mountain range in the country, the Akuzia Range. Mount Kuribaya, the second highest mountain in the country, is located in the northern part of the Akuzia mountain range, rising 3,922 meters. The AKuzia mountains allmost entirely occupy the central regions of Indrala, with the highest point Mount Sikowo, reaching 6,524 metres above sea level. To the east of the Akuzia range is the large Bongor Valley, with the dry Trebi Desert in the northeast. To the east of the valley rises the Sierra Mayon coastal mountain range The narrow, flat coastal lowlands extend from northeast to the Mangan River basin. Generally the coastal strip is fertile and rice is cultivated intensively. The Mangan, which is 1,220 kilometers long, is the longest river on the island. From its source in the Akuzian plateau, it forms the boundary between the provinces Quibashi and Mishari Karula and draining into the Odufart Sea. The Mangan delta, in Southern Indrala, covering about 40,000 square kilometers, is a low-level plain not more than three meters above sea level at any point and criss-crossed by a maze of canals and rivers. About 10,000 square kilometers of the delta are under rice cultivation, making the area one of the major rice-growing regions of the world. The western bank of the Mangan River is covered by dense jungle and mangrove swamps. Climate The climate of Indrala can be described as tropical and warm. Its position between 0 and 15 south latitude endows the country with a warm climate moderated by ocean winds and considerable moisture. The mean temperature ranges from about 16 °C (61 °F) in the Central Highlands, where frost may occur for several days in the winter, to a maximum of approximately 33 °C (91 °F) in other low-altitude areas. The average yearly temperature ranges from 28 °C (82 °F) to nearly 31 °C (88 °F). Government and Politics Indrala is a Parliamentary Democracy with a Constitutional Monarchy. Parliament The legislature is the Legislative Yuan of Indrala (英大拉立法院). It is a unicameral legislature with 100 members. The members of the Legislative Yuan are entitled to carry the suffix or Post-nominal letters of "LY". As Indrala is a parliamentary state, the Legislative Yuan of Indrala (英大拉立法院) has absolute defacto sovereignty, meaning it is supreme to all other government institutions (with exception of the Head of State), and the Government is responsible to it. Heads of State As Indrala is a Constitutional Monarchy, Indrala has a hereditary and largely symbolic head of state, the Paramount Leader of the Indralans. The monarch exercises their functions by the means of the Zongtong (president), who is the defacto Head of State of Indrala. Former Presidency The former popularly elected Indralan President (Zongtong) was mostly a symbolic position. However, the constitution gave them the power to name a Zongli-designate and the next ministry. In 196 elections, Indralans have elected no fewer than 33 different Presidents. Amongst them, eight stand out, each serving Indrala for several decades: # Andrew Symonds (32 terms) - LPI # Percy Moss (13 terms) - UHT # Ichiro Yamagon (11 terms) - LDPI # Thomas Jefferson Jr. (10 terms) - RDP # Melothan Ndaru (9 terms) - LDPI # Thomas Eddie Jr. (26 terms) PIP # Colin Conrad (14 terms) # Su-Chin Lee (14 terms) Council of State The Council of State is an symbolic advisory body to the Viceroy. Its members include present and former members of cabinet, Zongtongs, Zonglis, viceroys and other notable individuals. Members of the Council of State are entitled to carry the suffix or Post-nominal letters of "CS" and the honourary prefix of either The Right Honourable and The Honourable, depending on the office they carried when the entered the Council of State, unless the were appointed to an office that entitled them to the higher rank of the two prefixes.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=293899 Administrative Division of Indrala History See History of Indrala Military The modern military of Indrala was founded in 2075 when the Xingongchanguo (New Communist State) was ousted as a result of the Ziyou Revolution (Liberal Revolution). The main service of the Indralan Forces is the "Naval Command" (Unofficially, the Indralan Navy). The reason for this is due to the fact that Indrala is an island and the sea provides much for the people and the economy. The Indralan Naval Command is one of the largest navies in Terra with over 2,588,980 active personnel serving, 20 Aircraft Carriers, 319 Frigates, 320 Destroyers, 390 Cruisers, 152 Submarines, 75 Amphibious Assault Ships, 30 Medical Ships, Various Supply Vessels, and Several thousand Aircrafts (including Multirole Fighters, Transport Aircraft, Intelligence Units, etc). There are various fleets and taskforces across Terra serving and protecting ships from piracy, providing aid to ships and regions in need, and halting and inspecting suspected Slave ships. The other 2,000,000 military personnel serve in the Ground, Air, and Intelligence Commands. Indralan Forces Bases Demographics Ethnicity Indralans belong to several Dovani ethnic groups, grouped within the Gao-Indralan or Gao-Showa speaking people. They originated from a population of Dovani native aborigines, that migrated to the island of Indrala thousands of years ago from Northern Dovani, and brought with them knowledge of agriculture, and ocean-sailing technology. Various people of different races, and nationalities have intermarried with various indigenous ethnic groups. Indralans, or Gao-Indralans, are far and away the largest ethnic group in Indrala. Among the various indigenous ethnic groups are the Misharan, Karulan, Velashan, Kathuri, Lakaian, Lurathan, and Kazulian. Their origins are unclear, but they are probably related to the Gao-Showa people of Gishoto and indeed the other major ethnic group is the Gao-Showa people, growing over recent years due to increase immigration from Greater Hulstria. Although belonging to the Gao-Indralan ethnicity, the Moro people refers to a population of Muslims in Indrala, and are estimated to number around 21 million people (2.5%). The Moro people mostly live in parts of the Central areas of Indrala. Due to migration, Moro communities are found in large cities such as Dengzhou and Zhongjing. Other sizable ethnic groups include Hulstrians, Alorians, Rildanorians and other ethnic groups. Religion The traditional religions of Indrala are Qamido, which originated in Indrala, Confucianism, and Eastern Buddhism, grouped together as Taoic Religions. These religions are mostly co-practiced in syncretism, and people do not generally participate in rituals limited to one of these exclusively. The second most widespread religious affiliation is to Christianity, mostly the Orthodox Catholic Church. In modern times religions that have gained in numbers as well as getting political representation are Islam and Judaism. Although a sizeable minority of Indralans consider themselves religious, observance is low amongst the majority of people and reduced to major religious festivals. Just 8% of Indralans consider themselves to have no religion. Regulary attend religious services: 38% Occasionally attend religious services: 42% Rarely or Never attend religious services: 30% Language :See Indralan (language) The major language of Indrala is Indralan, a Gao-Indralan language related to Standard Gao-Showa, spoken in Gishoto and Sekowo. It is traditionally written in Gaozi, the Gao-Showan ideographic script, and in the Latin alphabet, which is used for teaching the language and for clarifying difficult or rare characters. Culture :See Culture of Indrala The culture of Indrala reflects the complexity of the history of Indrala through the blending of diverse indigenous cultures with the culture of Aloria, which controlled the island for allmost two centuries, and other foreign influences such as Rildanorian and Hulstrian. Direct Alorian colonial immigration to the island ended in 1912 with the introduction of home rule and responsible government in the form of the Dominion of Indrala, although formal Alorian colonial institution were not abolished or expelled until 1938. As a result, there is a significant amount of Alorian and other Artanian influence in Indralan customs and traditions. One of the most visible western legacies is the prevalence of Alorian surnames, and names among Indralans. This peculiarity, unique among the people of pan-Gao origin, came as a result of a colonial decree, for the systematic distribution of family names, and implementation of the Alorian naming system on the population during the Alorian colonial era on the island. Although many families used Alorian style names for generations after the end of the colonial era, although there has been a growing movement in the restoration of ancient family names and using traditional Indralan given names. Economy Important sectors of the Indralan economy include agriculture and industry, particularly food processing, textiles and garments and electronics. Most industries are concentrated in the urban areas around metropolitans Dengzhou, Beizhou, and Taixi while metropolitan Zhongjing is also becoming an attraction for foreign and local investors in recent dates. Mining also has great potential in Indrala, which possesses significant reserves of chromite, nickel, and copper. As a newly industrialized nation, and after centuries of corrupt governments (which slowed down economic growth and progress), Indrala is still an economy with a large agricultural sector, however services are beginning to dominate. Much of the industrial sector is based around manufacturing textile and electronics, usually from foreign corporations. Agriculture Indrala ranks fifth worldwide in farm output. Agriculture and allied sectors like forestry, logging and fishing accounted for 16.6% of the GDP in 2810, employed 60% of the total workforce and despite a steady decline of its share in the GDP, is still the largest economic sector and plays a significant role in the overall socio-economic development of Indrala. Yields per unit area of all crops have grown since 2810, due to the special emphasis placed on agriculture in the five-year plans and steady improvements in irrigation, technology, application of modern agricultural practices and provision of agricultural credit and subsidies of the Hortal regime in the 2810's. India is the largest producer in the world of rice, tea, coconuts, tea, ginger and black pepper. It is the fourth largest producer of wheat, sugar and fish. It is the fifth largest producer of tobacco. Indrala accounts for 10% of the world fruit production with first rank in the production of bananas and mangoes. Industry Textile manufacturing is the second largest source for employment after agriculture and accounts for 26% of manufacturing output. Dengzhou has gained universal recognition as the leading source of hosiery, knitted garments, casual wear and sportswear. Dongzhou has gained fame for leather products. Business services (information technology, information technology enabled services, business process outsourcing) are among the fastest growing sectors contributing to one third of the total output of services in 2810. The growth in the IT sector is attributed to increased specialization, and an availability of a large pool of low cost, but highly skilled, educated and fluent English-speaking workers, on the supply side, matched on the demand side by an increased demand from foreign consumers interested in Indrala's service exports, or those looking to outsource their operations. Mining The country is rich with mineral and thermal energy resources. A recent discovery of natural gas reserves in the Magsalaya Oil fields off the northern coast is already being used to generate electricity in three gas-powered plants. Indralan gold, nickel, copper and chromite deposits are among the largest in the world. Other important minerals include silver, coal, gypsum, and sulfur. The industry went on a rebound starting in the early 2810's when the Hortal regime deemed an important law permitting foreign ownership of Indralan mining companies constitutional. Foreign Policy Indrala is a state that has maintained a prominent place in International Affairs maintaining strong relations with it's neighbours though the Accord des Nations Amicales and most recently the Seleyan Union. Notes and References